My Prison
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Bill Cipher survived Stan Pine's brain...but where did he end up? What is happening to him? Will he get revenge on the Pines family? This story begins with Bill and his past, but will eventually be about how he tries to get revenge on Dipper and Mabel. BillDip! YAOI! BOY LOVE
1. The Capture

Author: This story is going to begin with what happens to Bill Cipher, but will end up as a BillDip story. I am currently thinking about what to do with Mabel, as she will be in the story, but I'm not sure if I'll be pairing her with anyone.

Dipper: Wait...What?! You know that's crazy right? I'm only 13….

Mabel: But technically a teen!

Dipper: Shut it Mabel!

Author: Oh we have ways around that…yes we do….*rubs hands together*

Bill: Well, can't say I DON'T like it...I am the STAR afterall…

Dipper: You're pairing me with a TRIANGLE?

Bill: HEY! Watch it buddy!

Author: Well….not exactly...

Bill: WHAT?! What are you going to do?!

Author: ….ENJOY!

 **Chapter 1: Capture**

Bill picked himself off the flat surface he rested on. A small hand reached up to the top of his triangular form, rubbing it. "Well...THAT was a close one!" Bill looked around hazily. "Good thing I…" Bill was unable to finish his sentence before being surrounded by triangular forms similar to himself. "Oh CR.." One triangle stepped forward, cutting of his words. "Bill Cipher, you are under arrest for your crimes against a multitude of dimensions. Prepare to face the Ring of Judges."

Bill looked around but found no way of getting out of this one. 15 armed beings against himself wouldn't be so difficult if only he had his physical form. Bill held his hands up. "Okay boys, you got me! No need to be rough." Bill mentally slapped his face. He couldn't believe he was back in the flatlands. 'This is what I get for invoking the ancient power' He thought to himself. The others around him began chanting a spell. Next thing he knew, he was covered, wrapped in a binding.

Bill waited, his anger stewing while he sat in the circular room. His appendages all bound to him. He looked over to his two guardsmen and raised an eyebrow. "A little late to the party aren't they?" He asked aloud. Seeing the guards roll their eyes gave him a small hint of satisfaction. Shortly after a figure appeared behind him.

"Bill Cipher...I figured I wouldn't be hearing that name for at least another thousand years." Bill turned around. "Oh Chip Vigènere...it's been AGES." Bill groaned out the last word. Chip dusted off his square form before walking up to Bill. "I've been appointed as your lawyer, Bill." Chip's eyes softened a bit. "Look, even though I don't have to care about your case, I will try and get you some leniency…" Bill rolled his eye. "Don't bother CHIP. It's pointless…." Bill sighed heavily before continuing "I had a sold form you know, I actually made it. I was going to RULE until that STUPID…" Bill turned red and slightly wriggled in his restraints. "PINE FAMILY!" Chip took a step back before deciding to calm him down. "Bill….BILL! You need to be on your best behavior when the Judges arrive…"

Bill's red color faded back to gold and he breathed a heavy sigh. "You know, those JUDGES can stuff it! What do they know about my life? How can THEY judge ME? I tried to make this a better place, they're the ones thinking it's all perfect already! They don't know what being ME is like! What being a TRIANGLE is like!" Chip knew all too well what it was like for a triangle here in the Flatlands. He was glad he was a square, at least he could live comfortably. His mind shuddered at the thought of being born a triangle. His pitiful eyes glanced to Bill. "Don't look at me like that. You can't judge ME!" Chip sighed "Bill! Relax okay? The only way for you to survive this is to be silent. I promise on our old friendship that I'll try my hardest. Okay?"

Bill didn't get a chance to respond. The circles entered the room and encompassed the entire room. They formed in a large circle around Bill and Chip. Then, another square walked into the room. The largest circle facing Bill and Chip spoke loudly and clearly. "Let this trial begin."


	2. The Trial

Bill: Wh...What's going to happen to me!?

Dipper: Hopefully what you deserve! *Glare*

Mabel: Don't be like that DipDop! He's your future boyfriend!

Dipper: H...He's not! Not my anything! ~*blush*~

Author: Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: The Trial**

"...and I will be your prosecutor." The square stated matter of factly. The judge took a long look at Bill. "Bill, your crimes are large indeed, and they span from our dimension to others…" "What jurisdiction do you have over OTHER dimensions? What do you care?" Bill shouted. Everyone else in the room gasped. Chip slapped a hand to his face. "DO NOT INTERRUPT A CIRCLE BILL CIPHER!" The judge turned a strange purple hue before glossing back to his blue shade. "As I was stating, the crimes are too numerous to count, but the largest in which are corruption, conspiracy against the government, and numerous murders and tortures in more than 5 dimensions."

Bill knew he did that, he didn't need a stupid circle to tell him. He shifted his eyes. What really mattered was his sentencing. What would become of Bill Cipher? The judge leered down at Bill. Now came time to argue his case. The other square in the room looked up at the judge. "Sir, I think we can all agree that Bill Cipher is a menace that must be dealt with. I don't know what sentence you will so intelligently choose, but my opinion is that I don't think there is any other choice but to erase him from existence." Bill began to sweat. He wanted to yell out. Scream at that judge. 'How DARE he decide the fate of BILL CIPHER!' Chip coughed before beginning. "You're most gracious honor…" Bill rolled his eyes. "Bill Cipher was merely misled. His beliefs led him astray. Surely you wouldn't punish a wild feral animal for attacking when it simply knows no better? I believe we, the system, can do better for Bill. Imprisonment is the best method to fully…" Bills eyes widened. He'd rather be dead than imprisoned. He began to sweat more.

The judge narrowed his eyes in thought. Chip continued "...while I do think it would be problematic to allow him here where his power will not fade, I don't see any other options. We must not become savages." The judge called for a dismissal while he discussed it with his peers within the room.

Outside, Bill screamed at Chip. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He turned a bright red. "They're going to put me in some hole and let me ROT! I'd rather be ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!" Chip looked off to the side. "Bill…." Chip looked into Bill's eye. "As your friend, I can't let you be erased. They'd erase everything! All of our times together, all the things you did…" Chip looked down "I'm sorry if I failed you…" Bill stared at the being he once called friend. "Chip...I…" Bills color faded back to yellow. "I'm not like that anymore. I can't...not after…" Chip sighed. "I know Bill. I just hope they keep in mind that they made you…" Bill cut him off. "Whatever, It's the past and I don't care anymore…" Suddenly they were called in.

"Bill...What you are, all you have become. It has been decided that it has befallen on us as masters of your origins to try and rehabilitate you. Seeing as how you were, in the past a…" Bill mentally groaned. He knew where this was going. 'Looks like I'm not getting the easy way out…' he thought bitterly. "...and we felt the best punishment for you would be imprisonment. However, since it would be a danger to have you here in the Flatlands, we are going to banish you from our dimension and strip you of your powers."

Bill mentally screamed. Oh wait no that was out loud. "AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT?!" Chip smacked him and the judge continued. "You will be confined to a body from the last dimension you were in. We will find you a suitable container and once we do you will be planted within it. Until then you will be imprisoned here." There was a cough from the other side of the room. "Sir, what if his container will not hold?" The judge leered down at the prosecutor. "Fair point. Look here Bill, the container will hold you thoughts and soul. We will place you in a container similar to the last one you possessed…" the judge looked down at the file. "a young...boy...I believe…" Bill stood in shock. "A meatsack...like that idiot!" Chip spoke up. "Sir! I believe in that form Bill wouldn't survive! We'd be condemning him to death!" The judge thought it over once more. "Fine, we will have our best look into what living conditions are necessary. Time Baby will be contacted for aid in this matter." Bill huffed "I killed Time Baby" he mumbled. "Time Baby is alive and well, although he remembers what you have done Bill. Hopefully you can learn to live as a being in that dimension."

Bill looked to Chip as they dragged him away to the furthest pitt to await his body. His eye glared at Chip as they dragged him away. "HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T FORGET THIS! I'LL BE BACK...I'LL…" A spell placed upon Bill shut him up.


	3. The First Day

Bill: You….THIS WAS ALL FOR A STUPID MEATSACK?!

Author: Yup! :3 Now you'll be able to meet the Pines again!

Bill: Oh yes...and they will suffer! HAHAHAHAHA!

Author: *rubs hands together* That's what YOU think! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: First Day of Prison**

Bill stared at the meatsack. 'Oh HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL NO!' he thought. It was a slender boy, somewhere between a teen and a man. Semi long Blond hair that got darker as it got closer to the skull. Olive skin peppered with freckles, mostly on the face. He was wearing a plain shirt and shorts, typical wear for a teen. A group of triangles held him in place with a spell while another group began a chant. Bill could feel himself getting weak, getting tired. Finally his large eye closed. He was drifted closer to the young empty body. Bill soon was sucked into the body and a bright blue light shone onto the body. Still unconscious, the young looking blond was floating with a spell. A triangle soldier placed a satchel onto the chest of the body. A portal opened and Bill was pushed through.

When Bill awoke he was under a pine tree in the grass. Bill groaned and looked down. Hands, olive colored hands. Long arms, torso, legs, feet...all the things he hated about being in a meatsack. He brought a hand up to his face and wiped it, feeling the crevices of his face for the first time. The only good thing about this situation is that he was used to being in a human body thanks to the possessions he'd had over the years. Bill thought of the young pine tree and how much fun he had walking around in that body.

Bill looked down and noticed a small bag. Carefully grabbing it, he looked inside. He found a wallet with a little bit of cash. He looked further into the wallet to find a plastic card. He stared at the small picture of his meatsack and noted the name: William K. Cipher. "Well, they at least let me keep my name…" he mumbled to no one. He looked at the birth date on the card as well. 'So...I'm only fourteen? That doesn't sound right…'

Bill put the wallet away and saw an extra pair of clothes within the bag. He stood up and wobbled a bit before steadying himself. He took a look around and noticed that he was still in that same old boring hick town of Gravity Falls. It had to be summer by the looks and feels of things. He began to walk toward the town.

As Bill walked toward the town, he noticed some changes since the last time he was there. What was he supposed to do? Where was he even going to go? He needed a plan. He looked around and saw someone familiar. It was the boy who summoned him...what was his name? Giddy? Gable? Something like that. Bill noted that the small boy was slightly taller. Still portly, but bigger than he remembered for some reason. "Hmmm….I wonder what that's about" He mumbled out loud. As he walked along the street he looked at a box filled with newspapers. He did a double take and looked at the supposed newspaper within the container. "What?! This is a joke right?!" Bill tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge. Aggravated, he continued walking. He recognized some of the citizens from when they were a part of his throne, but as he passed each one something was different. Wrinkled were added or a small streak of grey. There was no doubt, time had passed in Gravity Falls. He must have been in that pit longer than he thought. So he wasn't fourteen, he figured he was older. Doing the math again, using the date he saw on the newspaper, Bill figured he was actually nineteen...in a few days anyway.

Suddenly he thought of it. Summer? Gravity Falls? He grinned a wide grin. "Okay, time to get some payback!" Bill began by walking to the Mystery Shack. There he would see that stupid Pine Tree and his Shooting Star sister. He'd be able to get revenge on that fez wearing idiot and Six Fingers. Ah...Six Fingers...probably the one who gave him the most trouble, besides Pine Tree that is. If it weren't for him none of the citizens would have rebelled, he wouldn't have had so much trouble.

Bill walked up to the shack in anticipation. He was going to wring the little neck off that little… Bill blinked. Was this the same shack? It was no longer run down, but in perfect condition for a shack in the woods. He tentatively walked in. He was greeted by a man in a fez. "Oh hey dude! Welcome to the mystery shack!" Bill looked at the portly man. "Question Mark?" Soos looked down at his signature shirt. "Oh yea dude these shirts are the best! We sell them over there." Bill took a look around. There was a girl at the counter he'd never met. Where was ice bag? Bill turned around and ran out of the door.

Okay, so no Pine Tree, no shooting star...no NOTHING! He could go back and get that stupid Question Mark, but there was no point. Bill rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky as the sun got closer to the horizon. He recognized this feeling...it happened when he was in Pine Tree. He was tired. Bill looked in the wallet and noticed several dollars. Hopefully I have enough for a stay.

As he began walking away he heard a shout. "Hey dude!" He turned around and saw Question Mark jogging toward him. "Are you like looking for a job? Cause I could use some help around here…." Bill contemplated for a moment. He was in need of money, and he wasn't sure how else to get it, but he also didn't like the small look of pity in Question Mark's face. Could he survive without this? "Um…" Soos grinned at him. "C'mon dude! It's fun and you can meet my friends! Dipper and Mabel! They come hang out from time to time. Things are rough now that one of my workers is out of town in college…" Bill didn't need to hear anymore. He grinned widely. "Yes. That sounds like fun! When do I start?" Soos stuck his hand out. "You can start at noon tomorrow dude! I'll ask the twins to come help train you." Bill shook his hand, feeling a bit of deja vu from his deal making days. "I'm Soos by the way! What should I call you dude?" Bill wrinkled his face. Should he use Bill? Bill shook his head and smiled a bright fake smile. "The name's William, but you can call me Bill. Everyone does." Soos smiled unaware of the fakeness coming from Bill. "Alright, see you at noon tomorrow Bill!" Bill chuckled. It's funny how stupid he is.


	4. Hard Labor

Bill: ...This sucks.

Mable: Awww cheer up! It's not THAT bad, and you got a job!

Bill: A JOB?! How is that going to help?

Dipper: Honestly? I thought he'd be a mess for a while. At least that's what he deserves!

Bill: You're just jealous I'm in another meatsack….

Dipper: Wh...what? N..no I'm not! This is CRAZY! I don't even LIKE you!

Author: You will soon! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: Hard Labor**

Bill turned and began his walk back into town. He needed to find a place to stay and quick. After dealing with the Question Mark, the sun was setting and it was getting dark. He pulled out the wallet in his bag and looked at his ID again. Was that an address? He shrugged and began trying to figure out where the address was located. Things were a lot more simple when he could float or fly where he wanted to go. Bill finally arrived after much walking and found a man standing in front of a small modest single floor home. This had to be the smallest house he had ever seen. The man out front looked around left and right while staring at his watch. His eyes locked on Bill. "William! William correct? Where have you been?" Bill blinked at the man. This man looked so familiar. Then it hit him, It was that same man who had his face functions switched around. Man was that a great time. "Call me Bill." Preston patted him on the back. "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Bill. Here is your key! Thank you for your purchase! I'm sure you'll enjoy your new...home." Preston could barely call it a home compared to what he normally had, he was just glad someone was willing to buy this piece of filth his in-laws had left to his wife. He practically gave it away because the property tax was not worth the trouble, but not before clearing out the space and selling anything of value. "Now, it's not furnished, but you got quite a deal sir! I'll have all the bills switched over to you by next month." Bill looked down at the key which was held out to him. He grabbed the key and Preston quickly turned on his heel. "Well it's been a pleasure but I must be going. Time is money after all…" Preston power walked to his car and slammed the door.

Bill opened the door after unlocking it. He added the keys into the bag he carried. Sighing he sat in the empty living room. "I need to figure out what I'm going to…" A small gurgle interrupted his thoughts. Bill looked down at his stomach. "I guess I'm hungry." Getting up he walked out of the door and walked down to the diner that was thankfully close. He walked in and found an empty booth. Lazy Suzan walked over and handed him a menu. He glazed over it and realized he never ate anything before. He glanced around and looked at the other patrons. 'Hm...what looks easy to eat…' Bill decided on the sandwich and soup. 'A soup looks like something you can drink. I've definitely drank things before…'

Bill received his food and ate it with little incident. He paid for his food with the cash in his wallet. The sky became dark and the lamp posts outside lit up, flickering ever so slightly. Bill headed to his small house and walked in with a heavy sigh. He was tired. "Do feet always hurt like this at the end of a day?!" Bill shouted to no one in particular. He grabbed his bag and trudged around the small home. A small kitchen, no stove, no fridge, nothing. He figured Mr. Wrongholes probably gutted the place. Bill rolled his eyes and continued onto the small room he assumed was his bedroom. 'At least there's a pillow on the floor.' Bill sighed and sat on the floor, emptying the contents of his bag. All the extra clothes, the wallet, and a small note fell out. 'Hm...didn't see that before…' Bill opened the small note which read "You can thank the Pines Twins for the house and bag." It was signed by time baby. Bill sighed "Yea right, as if!" he snorted to no one. His lids grew weary and he shoved the contents of the bag into a corner. He'd figure out furniture and the like tomorrow. Bill lay on the pillow and felt his eyes droop down. 'Why should I thank them? They RUINED my life...even if this pillow is comfortable…' Bill slept.

Bill awoke the next day. Hearing his stomach growl he rubbed his eyes. 'Geeze how many times a day does this meatsack need to eat?!' Bill got up and stretched his arms up high. He smelled something terrible. 'Ugh what is that? Is that...my NOSE?!' Bill put his arms down and looked around. Nothing had changed but the smell was going away. He stretched his right arm once more and found the horrid smell was coming from himself. 'What was it humans do? Baths?' Bill took off his clothes and left them in a pile. He then walked around the house until he found the bathtub. At least that was there. He walked into the tub and turned the water on. "Arrrgh WHAT THE?!" Bill was sprinkled with water that came from above. It was like rain, but inside. He let the water run through his body making sure to run water in all areas. He turned of the water, and still dripping wet, went back to the room to find new clothes. He wore the same shorts as yesterday and decided on a new shirt since the old one still smelled of sweat. He put on a plain orange shirt. He scowled at the color. 'Yellow looks better.' Bill left to head to the shack, but decided to fill his belly on the way.

As Bill made his way into the diner he noticed some younger looking teens in a booth. Two beings, a boy and a girl sat there making eyes at each other. Bill rolled his eyes and continued eating. Suddenly the door slammed open. A young man walked in staring at the two who seemed surprised to see him there. "HOW COULD YOU!" The young boy standing grabbed the other boy by his collar. "You KNEW I wasn't over her yet!" The girl blushed terribly embarrassed and ran out of the door, tears flowing. The boy who was sitting stood up and smacked the other boy's hand away. "IT'S OVER YOU IDIOT! She likes me now!" The other boy growled. "Like hell it is! We're taking this outside!" The boy dragged the other through the door and fighting could be seen through the window of the booth Bill sat at. Bill lit up. 'Finally some entertainment in this hick town!' Bill watched as the boys fought each other. Finally the boy who was with the girl stood up, clearly winning the fight. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR US AGAIN!" The boy on the ground glared at him. "FINE! FORGET ALL ABOUT YOUR BROTHER THEN!" The boy standing began to walk off, turning around for a moment to shout. "I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER! NOT ANYMORE!"

Bill grinned. 'Well that was entertaining…' Lazy Susan shook her head. "Those poor boys. Torn apart because of a girl. Poor boy got his heart broken…" Bill looked at the defeated boy on the ground and saw him sit up only to begin crying into his knees. "Why is he so upset" Bill thought aloud. Lazy Susan responded "Oh that's the younger of two siblings. He was dating the girl and right after they broke up, the older brother started dating her." She sighed heavily. "I guess when it comes to matters of the heart there's no bigger pain…" She walked off to wipe down some counters. Bill then smiles with a nasty thought in his mind. 'I bet I can split the twins this way! It should work right? All I have to do is get both of them to fall in love with me!' Bill grinned. 'Maybe there are worse things than death…'

He stood in front of the shack unsure of the time of day. 'What time was I supposed to be here? Noon? Is it even noon yet?' Bill saw as the Question Mark left the building and greeted him. "Hey Hambone! You're a little early, but the twins should be here soon. By the way, what brings you to Gravity Falls? Not many people choose to settle down here…" Bill looked to the side. "Well I was kind of kicked out…" Soos blinked. "Say no more buddy! Well welcome to the Shack! You know we're a lot like family here…" Bill blinked as the Question Mark blabbed on about how awesome the previous owner was. Eventually he was welcomed into the Shack. "...Anyway, you can call me Soos! I don't like the term boss, too stuffy you know?" Bill nodded in response. "Hey Soos! Where's the bathroom around here?" Soos pointed him to the right direction and Bill walked off.

Bill looked in the mirror. 'What is attractive to these meatsacks? And which of the twins should I go for first? How do these meatbags even flirt?' Bill sighed. He ran some water through his hair and walked out, hoping he was ready to tear the twins apart. He grinned as he exited.

Soos began training him by having him sweep the shop. He'd learn to use the register once the twins arrived. Bill swept the entire floor carefully planning his next move. 'Which Pine first...Shooting Star or Pine Tree..' Bill figured Shooting Star might be an easier target. Not only was she boy crazy already from what he remembered, but Pine Tree was a lot more skeptical and might see through his facade. Especially since he kept the name. 'OH CRAP MY NAME!' Bill internally screamed. Internally for sure this time. He had to think quickly...Bill...Bill Clinton? No he can't use THAT name… He couldn't just not use his last name, they'd get suspicious. Got it!' Bill barely had time to react before the tiny bell rang and a scream could be heard.

"SOOOOOS!" Mabel and dipper cried in unison. They loved visiting the shack and were glad to help out when the older man asked for it. Bill had just finished sweeping when Soos finished greeting his long time friends. "Dudes! I hired someone to help out at the Shack! Meet Bill!" Bill turned to see them. He felt weird all of a sudden. 'Wh...What's this weird feeling...like my chest is in a knot…' Bill looked at the twins from top to bottom. Mabel had kept her hair long but in a ponytail. It shone long and lovely. Dipper's hair had long bangs covering his forehead, and it looked like he kept the signature pine tree hat. Mable was dressed in a tank top, jean skirt, leggings, and gym shoes. Dipper wore a blue outershirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and some blue jean shorts as well as gym shoes. On the outside they looked to be two normal late teens. Bill blinked a few times. "Bill? Biiiiiilllll?" Soos called out to him again. Bill shook his head. "Hi I'm Bill! Nice to meet you!" Bill put on his biggest fakest grin.

Mable and Dipper exchanged a few glances but then shrugged. "Hi...Bill. I'm Dipper and this is…." Mabel jumped before him "I'm Mable!" Bill took a step back. He felt his face getting slightly warmer. 'What is this feeling in my stomach! UGH!" Dipper walked up to Bill, pulling his more trusting sibling aside. "So BILL, you got a last name?" Dipper stared closely at his face to see his reaction. Bill blushed further. 'Woah why do I feel dizzy?' "I uh...my name it's William…" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Bill William?" "NO! No it's...everyone calls me William, I mean BILL, and my last name is…" 'WHAT IS GOING ON?! Why can't I SPEAK!' Bill cleared his throat. "Bill C..ah...Geolu" Mabel laughed. "No wonder you didn't want to talk about your last name! It sounds silly!" 'It's old english you idiot…' Bill thought. Mabel pulled Dipper away from his intense glare of Bill. "Relax DipDop!" Then she began to whisper something in his ear.

Bill stared in amazement as whatever Shooting Star had whispered had cause the young man to have red stain his cheeks. Bill couldn't think while he stared at the bright chestnut eyes and blush creeping across Dipper's face. Bill took a deep breath. 'You can do this. Ignore this stupid meatsack and get to making him...er them...fall for you!' Before he knew it, Mabel shouted "OH MY GOSH I FORGOT I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRLS AT THE MALL SORRY SOOS BYE!" Mabel ran out of the door and glanced back, winking at Dipper before she left. "Wait MABEL! DON'T…" Dipper slapped his hand to his face and turned around, the blush on his face still there, but dwindling. Soos stood there unsure of what was unfolding. "Well Dudes, I have to go restock. Call me if you need me!" Soos walked off to the back of the store. "Bill was it? Have you ever used a cash register?" Bill blinked. 'A what?!' "Uh...no?" Dipper sighed before walking over to the counter. "C'mon then I'll show you how to use it." Bill grinned 'Perfect! Looks like I'll charm Pine Tree first!' Bill licked his lips and walked over. "Sure thing!"


	5. Education

Bill: Heh heh YES! PAYBACK!

Dipper: Do you even have ANY idea what you're doing?!

Bill: Well no, but….

Dipper: *sigh* this is soo wrong….

Author: But I like it, so too bad! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Education**

Dipper shifted uncomfortably. Bill kept...brushing against him. Bill on the other hand was trying to think critically all while ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the pangs in his chest. 'This is just payback...that's all…' Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat. "So you press this button to open the drawer…" Bill looked down at the machine. 'Simple enough' he thought. 'Now to mess with him a bit…' Bill slid in front of Dipper, rubbing his backside against the teen's front and bending over slightly. "This one here?" he asked innocently. Dipper turned a dark red. 'I don't know why, but I think it's working!' Bill grinned. "Um yea...well that's all I have to show you so…." Bill's face fell. 'Damn I thought it was working….' His thoughts ran back to the diner scene earlier. Maybe going to a diner was the key? Bill spun around suddenly, facing Dipper, inches from his face. "Wait! Do...Do you want to go eat at the diner?" Dipper blinked at him. He rubbed the back of his head and cast his chestnut eyes to the side "I don't know...what about Soos?"

Soos walked in at that moment. "What about me dude?" Bill turned around. Dipper started to speak "Oh nothing...I just…" Bill spoke up cutting him off. "I'm getting hungry…" Soos laughed. "Oh well I guess you can go, you came early afterall. Did you learn the cash register?" Bill grinned. "Oh yes, Dipper showed me everything…" He glanced at Dipper's face and saw a red creep back up to his face. "Then sure dude! Go have fun! Hey maybe Dipper can show you around!" Dipper groaned. "Soos!" Soos looked at him questionly. "What dude? I figured you'd be free with Mabel busy and all…" Dipper sighed. "Yea I guess I can…" Bill grinned. "Great!"

As they walked toward town, Bill wasn't sure what to talk about. Thankfully Dipper's curiosity got the better of him and he asked a bunch of questions. Dipper glanced at the blonde man and was curious about his past, and whether or not he was who he said he was. "So, What brings you to Gravity Falls?" Bill pondered for a moment before responding similarly as he did with Question Mark. "I was kicked out, and I really don't want to talk about it…" Bill tried to make a slightly pissed off face, but he looked angrier than intended. "Woah, okay touchy subject…" Dipper glanced off. 'Just my luck to piss him off..' Bill glanced at Dipper who was clearly kicking himself. "Hey, don't worry about it. Say, What brings you here? Lived here all your life?" Bill knew from memories that he was from California, but he figured he'd be here for the summer. "Well…." Dipper wasn't sure if he should go through his whole life with a stranger, especially one who could be Bill Cipher.

"I used to visit here with my sister every summer, but now that we graduated high school we'll probably be here for good. Mabel is still deciding if she wants to go to college here or back in California...anyway, right now we're both staying in an apartment our Grunkle stays in when he comes back to town." "High School?" Bill asked aloud. "Yea I don't know about college…" Dipper laughed a bit and coughed. "One of my Grunkles is really smart and I might just take an apprenticeship…" Bill scowled at the mention of six fingers. It was all his fault...his failure. Dipper then asked "What about you? How old are you anyway?" Bill thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll be twenty-one in a few days…" Dipper's eyes widened. 'A birthday? Do demons have birthdays? Maybe he's not Cipher...but…' Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by their arrival of the Diner. "Shall we?" Bill held the door for Dipper, smiling and following him with his eyes.

As the two sat at the diner, Bill with a sandwich and Dipper with some chilli cheese fries, Dipper couldn't help but stare at Bill as he ate. 'Okay, he's perfectly normal….then why can't I shake the feeling...why does my stomach feel so strange...it's almost like….' Dipper's eyes widened and he seemed to startle himself. "Everything alright...Dipper?" Bill leaned closer to him with a slight smile. 'Oh yes, I'm getting to you Pine Tree…' Dipper's cheeks flushed and he turned away. " No, yea uh...everything's fine." Suddenly a bell rang and the doors to the Diner opened. In came Mabel with Grenda and Candy following shortly. Mabel spotted the two boys and gasped in glee. "Dipper!" The girls followed her to the table taking in the new blonde man. Candy blushed and Grenda made what could only be described as a growl. "Hubba Hubba! Who's this lovely man?" Mabel rolled her eyes. "Grenda, Candy, This is Bill! He's new in town!" Bill did a short wave before looking back at Dipper. For some reason the teen seemed a little flustered.

Mabel pulled the girls aside. "Okay girls, look, Bill's kind of got a thing for Dipper, and Dipper just doesn't see it yet. After his last relationship, he could use someone new to kinda...you know…" The girls' eyes widened. "Ooooh this is so exciting!" Candy whisper shouted. Grenda looked a little indifferent since she was still together with Marius. "What do you need Mabel?" Mabel thought for a moment. She glanced back at the table and a smile formed on her lips. She made her way over. "Hey Dipper, mind if we join you two?" Dipper groaned. "Sure Mabel…" Mabel smiled wider. "Hey can we switch sides?" Dipper blushed a little but forced it back. "FINE MABEL. Anything else?!" Dipper trudged over to Bill's side and sat down. The three girls piled into the other side of the booth.

"So…." Mabel began. Bill couldn't help but be amused at the growing blush on Dipper's face. 'For some reason, it's so enjoyable to look at!' Bill grinned and slid close to Dipper making his blush deepen. "Do you like boys or girls?" Mabel asked innocently enough. Dipper's eyes widened and he got an expression of anger. Bill blinked at the question. "What do you mean?" Mabel leaned in closer. "You know, like who do you like to date? Girls or boys?" Dipper stood up and slammed cash on the table. "Enough! I think I'm done here." Before Bill or Mabel could let out a protest, he ran out of the door, face flushed. Bill blinked and Mabel waver her hand in the air. "Don't mind him, he's just flustered…" Although she smiled when she noticed he left more than enough cash for both his meal and Bill's.

Bill glanced back at Mabel. "There's a difference?" Mabel looked at him confused for a moment before she realized he was answering her previous question. "Oooh so it's like that huh? Pitching for both teams?" Mabel raised an eyebrow at him. She leaned forward resting on both hands. "So….have you dated anyone before?" Bill looked at her and didn't know what to say. 'Is she coming on to me? Is this what I'm supposed to be doing?' Instead he put on a fake grin and leaned in close. "Why do you want to know?" He raised his eyebrow back at her like she had done before. She flipped her hair and blushed a bit before twirling her finger around her hair. "Oh no reason you know...heh heh…" Mabel blushed a bit before shaking her head. 'No I need to do this for Dipper! He needs this! Even if he's a little cute…' Mabel finished the fries left by Dipper while talking to Bill. "So Bill, what about your family?" Bill tilted his head. "Well...I don't have one. Not anymore anyway." Mabel's eyes showed pity. Bill scowled a bit. 'How DARE she pity me. I pity her for being a meatsack…' Bill looked away. Mabel rose from her seat. "Well if you ever need anything, let me know and my friends and I will help out!" Bill looked up at her. The pity look was gone and instead there was something...else. Kindness? Bill shook his head. "Well I do need to purchase a few things...any idea where I can get some more clothes?" Mabel looked to Grenda and Candy and all three girls squealed. "SHOPPING TRIP!" Before he knew what happened, he was being dragged by the three girls.


	6. Prison Food

Bill: Sooo...Things got weird.

Mabel: *SQUEEEEEE*

Dipper: *blush* W..whatever…

Author: Well now, things will be interesting. I'm going to have Mabel and the girls show Bill the wonders of keeping up with his appearance and such, so assume when they went shopping they got him all the necessities. Gonna do a short time skip of their time at the Mall so we can get going on the BillDip. Muahaha.

Dipper: I...I...ugh this so soo dumb!

Author: Enjoy!

 **Chapter 6: Prison Food**

Mabel drove them to the mall. She agreed to drop off Bill now that their shopping was complete. She went ahead and dropped off Grenda and Candy first since it was on the way. Bill sat in the car in silence for a moment wondering how to get Shooting Star to fall for him. He glanced sideways at her. 'Why was this so much easier with Pine Tree?' He thought to himself. 'Was it easier? I don't get those weird stomach feelings when I'm with Shooting Star…' Bill was interrupted with a squeal. "Weeee're HEeeeeere! I'll help you bring all your stuff in!" Bill's eyes widened a bit. 'Oh crap. She can't see this pathetic hovel…' "No that's okay you don't…" Mabel spoke before he could finish. "I INSIST!" She grinned and stepped out of the car. Bill groaned. 'She is not going to find this living space attractive.'

Mabel stepped into the living room and looked around at the empty space. "Woah...did you just move in?" Bill nodded, relieved that she didn't seem to pity him further. "Mind if I walk around?" Mabel didn't wait for a response and ran around the small home. "Oh my GOD! When you said you needed things...I thought you had SOMETHING!" She returned blushing. "Oh sorry, that was rude. What I mean is...well… How do you eat?" Bill blinked. "Like everyone else?" He shrugged. "No I mean, How do you make dinner? You don't even have a fridge!" Bill waved a dismissive hand. "I just eat at the diner." Mabel gasped. "No! You need to eat healthy! That's it….you're coming over for dinner! After dinner we can talk about getting you a bed too. You can't continue to sleep on the floor!" Mabel shook her head. "I'm going to get cooking, but I fully expect you to be over by 6pm sharp!" Bill looked at her, tilting his head. He wasn't sure if this was a pity thing, but more time with Pine Tree? That he could get behind. It made him smile for some reason. Probably the heartbreak he was going to bestow...eventually. "If you insist." Bill bowed for a bit. Mabel giggled. "Oh you! I'll make something good, just you wait and see!"

Bill arrived at the twins' apartment around 6pm. He may have been a little early, but it couldn't be helped with his lack of a phone or watch. He wore a nice yellow button up with a pair of black skinny jeans. He enjoyed these colors much more than the default clothes given to him. He knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside and Mabel's shouts of "Dipper! I'm busy! Go see who it is!" There was a bit more shuffling and a groan. Finally the door opened and Bill was greeted with Dipper's surprised face. "B...Bill, what are you doing here?" Bill grinned and stepped forward, peeking his head into the apartment. "Why Mabel invited me over for dinner!" Mabel groaned in the background. "Bill you came a half hour early! I said SHARP!" Dipper groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "C..C'mon in I guess." Dipper walked over to the couch and plopped down. He turned on the TV and looked up at Bill. "You coming?" Bill stepped fully into the small apartment and decided to sit next to Dipper. Bill scooted as close as he could and noticed the small blush creeping on Dipper's face. Dipper coughed and raised the volume on the TV.

Mabel was cooking, but from the kitchen she could see the scene before her. Giggling quietly in delight, she decided to take her time cooking...maybe even make a mistake that needed to be redone. Dipper didn't know what to do with his hands, so they stayed firmly on his lap. The TV show on mysteries had ended. "Coming up NEXT! Catching Cheaters in the ACT!" the TV blared. Bill tilted his head slightly. 'Cheating at what?' he pondered, but before he could see Dipper had changed the channel in frustration. "I don't know why they have that stupid show…" he grumbled. Mabel groaned from the kitchen. 'Great, stupid TV show had to go and ruin the mood…' Bill looked at Dipper in confusion. "What do they cheat at? Is there a contest?" Dipper looked at Bill, wondering where this person came from, his eyes changing from surprise to suspicion. "Is that a joke?" Bill shook his head. "I um...never really watched TV before…" Dipper sighed. "Maybe you can get one and find out yourself…" Dipper grumbled, clearly in a bad mood. Mabel came up to the two on the couch. "DIPPER PINES! That was really RUDE! Just because you're not feeling good about the show doesn't mean you need to be mean about it!" Dipper's eyes flashed in anger. Something Bill thought made him look….interesting. It caused him to hold his breath and it suddenly felt like a warmth was spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his nether regions.

Mabel pulled Dipper into the kitchen. "Excuse us Bill…" Bill sat there and simply nodded. Mabel whisper yelled. "You've been nothing but mean to Bill since he arrived!" Dipper scoffed. "We don't know WHO he is. He could be Cipher for all we know." Mabel rolled her eyes. "His name isn't his fault Dipper, he hasn't done anything to you, and I spent time with him and he's really nice! He even put up with me and the girls all afternoon." Dipper gave her a skeptical look. "I swear Dipper. Look, I'm sorry that I invited him without telling you, but can you just relax and treat him like a human being?" Dipper sighed. Mabel was right, again.

Dipper walked back to Bill and Mabel went back to cooking. Dipper walked up to Bill, shuffling his feet. "So….um" he internally groaned. Bill looked away from the TV to Dipper. Dipper's face was flushed and he was avoiding looking at Bill in the eyes. Bill's heart raced faster and faster, he swallowed hard to avoid showing a shortness of breath. Bill couldn't help but find Dipper to be breathtaking when he was flustered like this. "Yes?" Dipper's eyes shifted from side to side. "Well, Look, I'm sorry about all that. It's just I haven't...I wasn't...just...sorry." Bill smirked widely. "Oh that's okay! Don't worry about it." Dipper sighed and some of the red drained from his face and he sat beside Bill. "Thanks man."

While eating at the small table, Mabel kept the conversation going by asking Bill a ton of questions. She mostly avoided romantic discussions so as not to upset Dipper, but there was one question she couldn't ever really let go. "Bill, you never answered what any of your old relationships were like." Bill thought about it. While he could make up something, it was getting difficult to keep up with all these lies. "Well, I never really found anyone...interesting enough." Mabel gasped and Dipper's face reddened. "YOU. NEVER. DATED?!" Mabel realized she screamed and blushed, looking around as if she were in trouble. Bill shrugged, but smirked when an idea popped in his head. "Well I just need to find someone more...interesting…" Bill leaned closer to Dipper and narrowed his eyes. "Any ideas Dipper?" He asked innocently. Mabel squealed and had stars in her eyes. 'They look soooo cute together!' She thought. Dipper coughed loudly. "I..I need to use the bathroom!" Dipper shouted, face red and sweaty.

Mabel and Bill continued their chat and Dipper excused himself to his room. Mabel stopped Bill before he left. "C..Can I ask you something Bill?" She shifted her gaze to the closed door of Dipper's room. "Do you like Dipper?" She asked in a quiet hushed voice. "I like him well enough." Bill replied offhandedly. Mabel shook her head. "I mean like...romantically, like boyfriends?" Mabel's eyes were full of hope for her brother. "I would like a relationship with him." Bill didn't divulge the reason behind it, but it was the truth, as twisted as it was. Mabel covered her mouth to stop her small scream from escaping. "Oh Bill! I will totally help you woo Dipper!" Mabel began jumping up and down excitedly. 'Wait...Shooting Star is going to HELP me?! Could this get any easier?' Bill smiled. "Sounds good! See you around." Bill went home, happier that he could have ever thought. At that moment, he attributed his happiness to being closer to his revenge.


	7. Accidental First Date

Bill: So...When is the sweet sweet revenge?

Author: Yea, about that…

Bill: Please tell me I get revenge…

Author: Maybe, be careful what you wish for…

Dipper: This isn't going to work….

Author: Of course it will! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7: "Accidental" First Date**

Bill awoke, excited for the new day. It had been a few days since Mabel had promised to help him. He had been working at the Shack and finally got a paycheck to spend on a phone. Bill looked at his new device. 'This thing is amazing! Wish I knew about these things sooner!' Bill noticed a missed call from Mabel, but a message was left. "BILL! IHAVEANIDEAFORTHEPERFECTDATECAAAALLLLLMEEEEEE!" Bill shook his head. "I guess I should get ready…" Bill showered and got dressed for the day. He called back Mabel only to get some cryptic message of going to the Shack. Bill frowned. It was his day off. 'Why should I be there on my day off?'

Bill met up with Shooting Star, arms crossed and shoe tapping. "Why am I here on my day off?" Mabel smiled at him. "Relax would you? I know what I'm doing! I'm the BEST matchmaker. Robbie and Tambry are STILL together after SIX YEARS!" Bill rolled his eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Mabel whispered to Bill and Bill grinned. "Yea I think I can do that…"

Back at the apartment, Dipper was whistling in excitement. 'Finally Mabel and I will go out to the forest, just like the old days!' Dipper grabbed everything he thought he may need. He even made some new journals with Grunkle Ford after the original 3 were destroyed. Dipper smiled at the new cover, running his hands along the cover before sticking it into his backpack. The doorbell rang. Dipper grabbed a few last things and ran to the door, swinging it open. "Mabel are you ready to go?" Mabel smiled and held up a bag. "I brought food for us to have in the forest. I thought maybe all of us could have a picnic." Dipper tilted his head in confusion. "All of us?" Bill popped out from behind Mabel. "Hiya Dip! Looks like I'll be joining you on this excursion. Sounds like fun!" Dipper glanced wearily at Mabel. He knew she was up to something, but he figured since it was the three of them, nothing could possibly happen.

As the trio made their way through the forest Mabel was giggling at Bill, Dipper would look at them with a tinge of disappointment, and Bill stuck to being Bill. Once they made their way to a nice clearing, Mabel spread out all the food onto a blanket. She mysteriously received a phone call. "Excuse me boys, but I have to take this call...in private." Mabel blushed a bit and giggled running off into the dense woods. "Mabel! Wait!" Dipper extended a hand as if he could somehow hold her back, but she was gone before he got a chance to say anymore. Bill looked over at Dipper. 'The boy has definitely grown, I'll give him that…' They waited in silence for a few minutes, but Dipper had a feeling that Mabel wasn't going to be back. After some uncomfortable shifting, the two spoke in unison. "So…." Dipper flinched in surprise. "Hey, I know a fun place to visit. Wanna go check it out?" Bill raised an eyebrow at the invite. "Sounds interesting." Bill grinned, excited to see where this Pine Tree was going to take him.

They both walked for what seemed like just a few seconds, talking about various interests. Mostly it was Dipper excitedly talking about the forest, and Bill giving some opinions here in there. The brightness of Dipper's eyes as he discussed all the adventures he had in the forest made Bill feel strange. 'That's weird, it feels like I'm smiling…' Bill lifted a hand to his jaw. 'CRAP! I AM SMILING!' Bill paused for a moment causing Dipper to stop. "You okay Bill?" The bright eyes suddenly changed to that of concern. Bill felt his face getting hot. "Yea no I'm good, just got distracted…" Dipper looked around the forest. "Yea I can understand that. This place is so beautiful…anyway, we're actually almost there! I can't believe it. Usually it takes Mabel and I a long time to get here." Bill's mouth tugged a bit at the shine that returned to Dipper's eyes. Dipper then lifted a finger to his lips. Bill stared at his lips. 'What is he doing? Am I supposed to do something?' Bill remembered those things that humans did suddenly when they liked someone. At least according to the TV they did. Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper, Dipper's finger between their lips.

Dipper fell down on his butt and scooted back a bit, his face covered in red. He whisper yelled. "What the hell Bill?!" Bill tilted his head in confusion, but grinned at Dipper's reaction. "What? Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" Dipper sighed and straightened himself. "It MEANS be QUIET" Bill turned his head back to its upright position. "Oh. Okay." Dipper shook his head to get the creeping thoughts of Bill from his mind. 'Okay, that was...well..wow..I uh...What are we doing again? Right.' Dipper led Bill to another clearing, but this clearing had a pond in the center with several wildflowers surrounding the perimeter. There were a bunch of floating bright lights that seemed to jump from flower to flower. Upon looking closer, Bill saw what were clearly faeries. He glanced at Dipper and noticed the excited look on his face, staring at Bill with a blush still on his face. Dipper was excited to see Bill's reaction. Bill placed a surprised look on his face. "Wow." He pretended to look amazed. 'I should act like I'm seeing them for the first time. Otherwise Pine Tree will be disappointed. Not that I really care, but I'm trying to woo him here.' Bill gave himself a slight nod. Bill glanced at Dipper once more. 'Well at least wooing him is easy, and that kiss wasn't that bad really.' Bill pulled Dipper a little further into the bushes and kissed him once more. This time, nothing was between them and Bill opened his mouth slightly. Dipper's mouth was slightly open in surprise, and he stiffened. Dipper pushed Bill away and shouted. "BILL!" Dipper's blush and closed eyes looking very attractive to a certain formal dream demon.

Suddenly there was a loud fluttering sound. Bill slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced over to the pond and noticed all the faeries had gathered in a large cloud, swarming angrily. If he remembered correctly, faeries were very territorial. Without time to process what had happened, he grabbed Bill's hand and began running through the forest. "Bill we need to get out of here. They are pissed!" Bill glanced back at the faeries. 'So what? All I have to do is…' Bill gulped. He realized he had no magic. Nothing to defend himself with. Suddenly running seemed like a good idea. The two ran, hand in hand. The swarm was following them and slowly closing in.

They turned sharply and Bill pulled them into a bush that was against a tree. Bill shoved Dipper against the tree, crouching over Dipper, but still being within inches of his face. Bill whispered at Dipper. "Get your lunch out! The one we didn't finish!" Dipper was confused. 'HE WANTS TO EAT NOW?!' Bill looked back at Dipper who was now blushing again at the closeness and how closed in he was against the tree. "Get out the rice. Throw it on the ground, then we run. They'll find us again soon. Don't let them touch you." Bill's eyes narrowed at Dipper. Dipper saw the desperation showing on Bill's face, He needed to be trusted right now. He reached into the lunch bag he had been carrying and grabbed the container that was still half full of rice. He opened it and grabbed two fistfulls of rice in his hands. The swarm returned, circling the area. "On Three...One. Two. THREE!" Bill and Dipper exploded from the bush and the swarm seemed to turn, honing in on the sounds. Dipper threw the two hand fulls of rice at the ground and continued running with Bill. The swarm had suddenly stopped, little lights glowing around the rice that scattered the ground. "C'mon, that only buys us a little time." Bill coughed out after catching his breath. The two continued using a brisk walk, heading toward the shack.

After catching their breath, Dipper managed to talk again. "That was amazing! How did you know to drop the rice? Is it because they like it? Do they eat rice? Wait, how did…" Dipper's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Bill, a conflicting look on his face. Bill glanced off to the side. 'How am I going to deal with this one? I guess I can lie again, I have no choice.' For some reason, lying to Dipper gave Bill an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Almost like he was going to vomit. "I heard stories about faeries. Someone once told me if you drop rice on the ground they have to count each grain. I didn't have time to explain before…" Bill stopped before an apology left his lips. 'What do I have to be sorry for? I SAVED us!' Bill thought bitterly before turning back to Dipper. Dipper thought for a moment and then his eyes softened a bit. "Oh. Uh, that's cool."

Dipper couldn't help but feel skeptic still, but then thoughts of what started the swarm flooded his mind. He blushed a bit at the memory. "A..and what was with...that THING at the clearing?" Bill turned back to look at Dipper. "What thing?" Dipper blushed further. "You know, the...the kiss?" Bill's face relaxed a bit. "Oh that? I wanted to do it." Dipper scowled at the lack of a better answer. "What you just go around kissing anybody because you feel like it?" Dipper's heart felt a twitch of pain thinking that Bill only kissed him because he wanted a kiss, and that anyone would have done. Bill stood in thought for a moment. "Well I'm not sure. So far you're the only one I've wanted to kiss, kid!" Bill ruffled Dipper's hair and leaned in close. "I might do it again soon…" Dipper dropped his head down, staring at the ground and pushed Bill's chest away. "I...look...um…" Dipper felt a hand reach down to his chin, pulling his face upward. He met Bill's eyes and suddenly he had nothing to say. Bill glared into his. "Do you dislike kissing me?" Bill's eyes looked pleading almost. Dipper's eyes darted away. He pulled back. Dipper still couldn't look him in the eyes.

Dipper sighed. "I don't hate it, I just...it's been a while and I…" Bill flinched slightly. Bill thought about what it would take so that Dipper would fall for him. He wanted his revenge. He wanted the two to hate each other, and he wanted to hurt them in the worst way. 'This will work. It has to.' Bill thought to himself. 'Nothing will stop me.' For some reason, Bill felt like he was lying to himself that time, but he ignored it. Bill glanced back at Dipper who was still stuttering. He interrupted him. "Did you have a good time?" Dipper shut his mouth with a bit of a snap and held up a finger. "I…" Dipper's hand dropped back down after some thought. "Yea. I did." Bill grinned. "Good, Let's do this again sometime kid!" Bill began walking away, heading to his home to relax. Dipper stood there with a blush on his face. Finally he shouted at Bill. "You're not that much older!" Bill waved his arm, not looking back at Dipper who was watching him leave.


	8. Reluctant Second Date

Dipper: ….I don't like this.

Bill: I don't know about that Pine Tree, you ARE a lovely shade right now.

Dipper: S...shut up!

Author: Sorry for the long time updating. Had to deal with my sister's wedding! The flight there was tough and took a lot out of me. Then I had my nephew for a week and then surgery! Now that I'm feeling better, I'll be writing more often! Sorry for the delay!

 **Chapter 8 "Reluctant" Second Date**

It had been a full week since their supposed "date" and Dipper had a constant look of confusion on his face. At least that what Mabel would say. Secretly in his room, Dipper would have thoughts of Bill, blush furiously and giggle only to get another confused look. 'Was it a date? What was that? No, Mabel was with us, but maybe…' Dipper wanted to just text him and ask, but he couldn't. It was too embarrassing. Mabel could hear Dipper grumbling outside his door and sighed. 'Looks like it's time for matchmaker Mabel!'

Bill was busy. 'Being a meatbag is harder than I thought…' He stood in line waiting for his turn to pay for his groceries. If it wasn't for Soos, he wouldn't be able to support himself. Luckily, he got to keep tips from any of the tours he did at the Shack. This was his main source of income, although it did get tight sometimes. This was one of those times. Bill grumbled doing the math for everything in his arms. 'Why should I have to buy soap? Oh right...Mabel gave me some talk before that Stan had given her...THAT was hilarious…' Bill was bored in line and his mind drifted to the Pines family in general. He chuckled briefly when thinking of his plans. He couldn't help but grin when he thought of Shooting Star and Pine Tree fighting over him. First he'd have to finish getting the admiration of Pine Tree, but after that all he had to do was end it and begin moving onto Shooting Star. Bill frowned at that thought. 'That part might be a little tricky. For some reason I don't get that feeling around her. What is that feeling anyway? It couldn't be some stupid HUMAN emotion…' Bill shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. Instead, he thought of how to further his plans. Bill grinned. 'Time for another date!' Bill felt a warmth inside his stomach and chest as he thought of seeing Dipper and kissing him more. "NEXT" Bill snapped to attention and bought his groceries.

When Bill got home, he opened his phone and noticed a message from Mabel. "Are you going to ask Dipper out again or WHAT? :D" Bill wasn't sure what the colon and letter D had to do with anything, but he replied. "Just thinking of where to go next!" Bill thought hard about that letter D. 'What was Shooting Star trying to say?' Bill then paled briefly. 'Wait...what do humans do beyond kissing? It's not like I ever stuck around to find out...those things used to gross me out.' Bill blinked. "USED TO?" He shouted in his empty house. For some reason, he didn't mind kissing Pine Tree. Bill grabbed his head. "This stupid body is driving me crazy. I need a distraction." Bill decided to go to the bookstore and read a little. Maybe something can explain how he feels.

Dipper couldn't stand another second at home. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. "Mabel, I'm going to the bookstore. Do you need anything?" Mabel sighed. "When would I ever need anything from the bookstore that you'd be willing to buy for me?" Dipper thought about it and shrugged. "Alright." Dipper ran to the bookstore and couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe a book is just the thing I need to feel better.'

Bill arrived at the bookstore and browsed the aisles. He looked over at some high school girls giggling at a book. A bookkeeper walked around the corner and they dropped the book in hand and ran, a blush covering both their faces. Bill intrigued, went over to the book and picked it up. "Love Stage" was on the cover. He opened it and found drawings on every page. It looked almost like a comic book but something was different. Shrugging he decided to read it. Bill got to a page where one man kissed another. 'Finally something! What's next?' Bill continued onto the next page where he moved from kissing to licking the other boy's neck. His breathing fastened and he immediately thought of Dipper. Bill continued reading. 'So this is what they do?' Bill was excited and continued reading until the scene ended abruptly. "WHAT?!" Bill suddenly regretted yelling aloud as everyone in the bookstore turned to him. He heard a familiar voice soon after. "Bill?!" Dipper appeared from around the bookcase.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked. Bill looked at the book he was reading and dropped it like it was scalding hot. "Oh I uh...I was bored so I…" Dipper glanced down at the book. He was about to grab it when Bill snatched it up and held it to his chest. "I was just buying a book, I got a little bored so I needed something interesting." Dipper glanced at him briefly before shrugging. "Yeah, same here."

The two stood in awkward silence and Bill decided to look for more books. Bill looked at the back of the book and noticed it was fairly cheap. He decided to grab volumes 1 and 2. He looked at the 3 longingly but decided he couldn't afford it this month. Sighing he held both books to his chest. He was hoping to find more answers in the books about what people do after kissing, and it seemed as good an instruction book as anything else.

Dipper noticed Bill, or rather, he stared at Bill while he was deciding his purchase. Bill began to walk off, but Dipper stopped him. "Hey, want to hang out here at the bookstore for a bit?" Bill turned, slightly surprised. He was so focused on doing other things, he forgot he was trying to woo the pine tree. Bill smiled. "That sounds great." They explored the bookstore, Bill leaning in close to Dipper any chance he had. Finally they bought their books and sat at the cafe for a bit. Dipper decided now was a good time to grab a drink and bought two coffees. One for himself, and the other he handed to Bill. "Hope you like it. I don't usually drink coffee, but I thought it'd be nice right about now." Bill stared at the cup. He grabbed it and took a sniff before trying it out. It was slightly bitter, but there was a lot of sugar added to counteract it. "How much do I owe you?" Bill asked. Dipper blushed deeply and looked off to the side. "Don't worry about it. It's on me." Bill noticed the blush. "Oh. Uh...Thanks." Bill shook his head. 'Stupid body causing me to do weird things! Why is it so hard to think right now?!' Bill was then presented with a book. He looked down at it. "What?" Dipper turned redder if possible. "I noticed you bought 1 and 2, so...you know. It's the third one?"

Bill felt something in the pit of his stomach. Heat rose to his face and his hand was shaking as he took it. "This is….why did you?" Bill looked up from the book, the question barely left his lips. Dipper scratched his head and looked down at his lap. "Well, you seemed upset and I wanted to make you happy...so I...just I thought...If you don't like it you can…" "NO!" Bill coughed after interrupting Dipper. "No, I like it. It's just no one ever gave me anything, not without wanting something in return." Dipper looked a little disappointed in that statement. "I'm not...you know it's not that…" Dipper was getting more flustered. Bill cut him off with a kiss. The small kiss started innocently, but Bill pushed his tongue into Dipper's mouth and slid it in and out, tasting Dipper and moaning slightly. The moan got Dipper's attention and he shoved Bill off of him.

"Bill, I really like you and all, but I don't want you to think you have to do this." Bill blinked and stared into Dipper's eyes. "I want you to come to my house." Bill stated matter of factly before he jerked his head back, pausing briefly. If he didn't know any better he'd think that he said that because it was true. Dipper looked around in thought. 'I might regret this, but…' Dipper nodded. "Okay."

They made their way into his place and the second he walked through the door, Dipper was shoved against a wall. Bill shoved his face close to Dipper's and kept his hands gripped tightly against Dipper's shoulders. Bill pressed his body close and began kissing Dipper deeply. Although he didn't want to admit it, it felt so good. Bill heard a moan come from Dipper's throat and trailed down to his neck. He began licking and sucking on his neck, causing Dipper to shut his eyes and hitch his breath. Bill noticed Dipper's pants becoming tight and a bulge began to form, grazing his thigh. Bill felt himself get harder and he grinded it against Dipper, who moaned in response.

Bill enjoyed licking Dipper's neck and the responses he got, but he was a little curious. Bill bit down on Dipper, sucking at his skin. Dipper shouted, but seemed to be enjoying it. Bill released Dipper and began licking at the red mark he had created. "B..Bill...I…" Dipper's mind was swimming. He was so aroused he couldn't focus on much. He only knew he enjoyed what was happening and didn't want it to stop. Dipper slipped a hand under Bill's shirt and Bill shuddered when he felt a hand grazing his back. Bill paused for a moment confused. 'What do I do now?' Bill hadn't really gotten too far into the books, but he did remember one scene. Bill slipped his own hand under Dipper's shirt and found one of his nipples. He began to play with it in his hand and Dipper nearly fell to the floor. Bill pushed against him harder to keep him upright and moved his mouth back to Dipper's lips. Dipper ran a hand through Bill's hair, the other hand still gripping his back and shoulders for support. Bill grabbed a small nub and pinched it. Dipper gasped as if he had been holding his breath the entire time.

Finally he couldn't take any more. Dipper reluctantly pulled away from Bill, his face flushed. Before Bill could close the gap of their mouths once more, Dipper held up a hand. "W...wait Bill...I really like where this is going and all, but where exactly is...THIS going?" Dipper motioned between the two with his hand. Bill turned his head to the side, slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Dipper sighed. "Is this thing between us...you know is it...are we dating? Together? What are we?" Bill looked into Dipper's eyes. "What do you want us to be?" Dipper flushed a bit more and turned his head to the side. He slowly side stepped out of Bill's grasp and walked over to the small couch in Bill's livingroom. "I...maybe this is too fast, but I really like you." Bill smiled externally walking towards Dipper. He grinned internally thinking he was so close to ensuring that the Pine Tree had fallen for him. "I like you too kid! So…" Dipper cut him off. "Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Bill pulled back at the question before responding. "Nothing that was too serious, we just talked for the most part. I don't even know what I would call it. Working relationship? Maybe?" Dipper shook his head. "No, have you ever been in a romantic relationship, is what I meant." Bill paused. He looked around for a moment thinking in his head. 'Should I lie? Should I be honest? What do I say? Why am I so nervous?'

"You're the first person I've made out with." Dipper accepted that as an answer, although he had a hard time believing someone as good looking as Bill had not done anything like that before. The kiss also made him think he had previous experience. "Look Bill, I think I need just a little space, we're moving so fast and I don't even really know you." Bill sighed. 'Well, wouldn't want him running away entirely.' "Okay, how about we just get to know each other better and we'll figure things out as we go along?" Dipper nodded. "That sounds good." He looked at his phone to check the time. "Oh man, I'd better get going. Mabel's going to kill me if I'm late for Dinner. Thanks for today, it was fun." Dipper got up to leave, but Bill grabbed his arm before he could make it through the door. "Thanks too, you know for the books and stuff…" Bill felt his face heat up. He slowly looked up to see Dipper smile. "Yea no problem. See you!" Dipper turned around and ran off down the street. Bill followed him with his eyes and raised a hand to his feverish face. "Why do I feel so...weird?!" he mumbled to himself before turning around and heading inside.


	9. Third Time's a Charm

Bill: Why am I a sniveling MESS?!

Dipper: Ha, that's what you get!

Author: It's okay, you're in love!

Bill: No chance, no way! I won't say it! No! No!

Author: um...warning that this chapter is a little R-rated…

Dipper: *turns pale*

 **Chapter 9: Third time's the Charm**

Bill was not a happy Bill. Bill was a frustrated Bill. Bill was an aggravated Bill. Bill slammed his head on the countertop of the Dinner he was seated in. Next to him sat Dipper and Mabel. AND MABEL! For some reason, Bill couldn't manage to get Dipper alone. 'How is he supposed to fall in LOVE with me if we can't be alone?' Bill was desperate. 'I want my REVENGE! Yes, this is what I want.' Bill looked over at Dipper and felt his chest swell up. 'I just want my revenge.' he thought again, although this time it sounded half hearted in his mind.

Mabel looked at Bill. He was staring at Dipper again. 'Poor soul' she thought. Mabel normally wouldn't want to intrude, but she couldn't deny Dipper when he had asked her to tag along when he and Bill were out. She thought back to the time when he returned home in a rush, barely making it in time for dinner. "SORRYI'MLATENOTHINGHAPPENED!" Mabel remembered looking at him in his disheveled state and wondering if something did in fact happen, but she let it slide. She noticed the marks on his neck and his flushed face. When they settled down to eat, she noticed Dipper wasn't eating much. "You okay?" She offered tentatively. "Yeah it's just...I think Bill and I are moving too fast. But, I can't seem to help it. He comes on a little strong, and I just…" Dipper sighed and stared out of the window. "Nevermind. I shouldn't be talking about this to you." Mabel gave him a reassuring glance. "No! I'm glad you're able to talk to me. This is a huge step from before! Is there anything I can do?" Dipper looked back at her. "Can you hang out with us, so it's not just us two?" Mabel shook her head and returned to the present. 'Sorry Bill' was all she could think after seeing Bill once again stare intently at Dipper while he was rambling on about a previous adventure.

Bill sighed, he was getting closer to Dipper, just not as fast as he did when they were alone. It seemed like Dipper was more interested in him Romantically when it was just the two of them. At least in the meanwhile, Bill got to reading and research as to what goes on after second and third base. Bill somehow ended up getting excited thinking about what he could do with the little pine tree. He spent hours watching videos and reading online. He also found that pleasuring himself to these activities was an excellent passage of time.

Dipper glanced over to Bill who seemed lost in thought, but was staring at him intently. He felt a little bad for forcing Mabel to come along. He glances over at Mabel who smiled at him, but it seemed a little forced. Bill finally went back to his food and Dipper pulled Mabel to the side. "If you want to you can go…" Mabel's eyes widened a bit. "You sure? You don't…" Dipper cut her off. "I think it'll be okay…" Mabel half smiled but also looked concerned. "You call me if you need anything okay? You'd better call! I'll be there in a flash!" Bill glanced up when he noticed Mabel getting up from her chair. "Well I'd better get going, I have to meet up with the girls!" Dipper waved her along "Tell the girls I said hi." Mabel glanced back, giggling. "Bye Bill!" Bill sat in shock. Finally he was alone with Dipper. It felt like it had been ages.

Dipper glanced back at Bill. He blushed slightly and figured that a public place might be a good place to hang out for now. Dipper thought for a moment before he blurted out loud. "Want to go see a movie?" Bill grinned. "That sounds like fun. Let's go!" Bill had never been to a movie theater, so he had assumed they would be watching a movie alone back at Dipper's place. He was gravely disappointed when they arrived at some strange building. "Where are we?" Bill glanced around and looked at all the bright lights that were shining in the dusk. He was mesmerized by the pattern of the lights surrounding large titles above them. "A movie theatre, I thought we agreed to watch a movie?" Dipper looked at Bill with a confused look. Bill sighed. "Oh, I thought we we're watching a movie at your place." Dipper blushed a bit and looked away. "Well this is, there's ah, new movies here. All my movies are old." 'And you can't jump me in a public movie theater.' Bill shrugged and hid his disappointment. He wanted to try all the new things he had read and watched about online. "Sure, let's go."

As they entered the movie theatre, Bill enjoyed how dark it was. Maybe he could get away with some things after all. He noticed a few people already in seats, mostly close to the large screen in front. He dragged Dipper to the very last row. Luckily, no one had thought to sit in the back, or even the last 5 rows of seats. Bill sat down and grinned up at Dipper. Dipper flinched a bit and backed up. "I'm going to grab some stuff. Be right back!" Dipper ran off to get some popcorn and drinks. Bill sat staring at the blank screen. 'What's so good about this place?' He glanced down at the other people in the theatre. He saw a young girl and boy cuddling up together. The boy started moving his arm toward the girl who patted him away. "We're in a theatre!" The boy smirked and kissed her cheek. "I know." The girl giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "Oh you!"

Bill grinned even more if possible. He was excited to see if he could make the little pine tree flustered enough to want to go home with him. Dipper returned with a bag of popcorn and two drinks. The previews began and Bill glanced up at the screen. It was amazing to see such a large screen. He had seen a TV before, but this was much bigger. Dipper chuckled. "You know, you seem more amazed at the theatre than you did at those faeries." Bill playfully smacked Dipper in the arm as he had seen done before. "Oh you!" Dipper gulped and chuckled nervously.

Bill enjoyed playing with Dipper as the movie progressed. First he moved his arm around him. Then he began absentmindedly rubbing Dipper's shoulder with his hand. Once the popcorn was mostly eaten was when the real fun began. Dipper had the popcorn between his legs. Bill glanced down at it and with his other arm, reached down to the bag and moved his hand around. Bill could feel Dipper's thighs through the bag and enjoyed stroking his thighs as he grabbed a fist full of popcorn. After a while, Dipper's breath would pause every time he had his hands in the bag. Once the popcorn was finished, Bill took his arm from around Dipper's shoulders and placed his hand on his thigh. When there was an exciting part of the movie, he would squeeze Dipper's thigh with his hand.

Finally Bill had enough. 'How long is this movie anyway?' He leaned over and started kissing Dipper's neck. Dipper flinched and pushed Bill away gently. "Bill! This is a movie theatre!" Bill grinned. "I know." Bill could see the flush on Dipper's face even in the darkness of the theatre. Bill began moving his hands all over, brushing Dipper's chest and thighs. Dipper shifted, feeling a tightness growing in his pants. Dipper finally moaned slightly and snapped to attention at hearing himself. "Okay Bill, I'll make a deal with you. We finish the movie and then we can also go out for dinner!" Dipper whisperyelled to Bill. Bill grinned and licked Dipper's ear while whispering. "You can do better than that kid." Dipper shut his eyes. "Fine! Dinner at my place!" Bill grinned. "Fine." Just like that Bill leaned back into his seat like nothing happened. Dipper blinked his eyes open and stared at the screen. 'Let's just pretend nothing happened….yeah.' Dipper shook his head to calm himself down.

After the movie, Bill was grinning ear to ear. He followed Dipper happily. Dipper was blushing the moment they left the theatre. They even stayed until the last of the end credits. Dipper was mentally kicking himself for the offer of dinner at his place. 'I can't even cook!' Dipper sighed and trudged on. Bill whistled happily and once they reached his door, Dipper turned around to face Bill. "Look, I can't really cook so...maybe we can order something? Also, Mabel might come back at any second so...no funny business okay?" Bill looked at him innocently. "Funny Business? Me?" Bill pointed to himself. "I'd never DREAM of it." he grinned. Dipper walked him in and the two sat looking at menus. Finally they decided on ordering some chinese food which arrived rather quickly.

Dipper and Bill discussed the movie while they ate. Bill stared intently at Dipper throughout the dinner. 'Why is he so interesting?' Bill stared at Dipper's forehead as if it would offer up some explanation. Dipper looked down at his food and a troubled look crossed his face. "Hey Bill?" Bill looked into Dipper's eyes. "Yes?" Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I noticed you staring and it's uh, unsettling." Bill leaned toward Dipper and stared into his eyes. "You're just so...interesting…" Dipper shifted back and covered up his forehead with his hands. "Well, I know it's weird...but…" Bill cocked his head to the side. "What's weird?" Dipper slowly lowered his hands. "You know, what you've been staring at? My birthmark?" Bill rubbed his eyes a bit and refocused. "Oh, I knew about that long ago. I wasn't staring at that, I was just staring at you." Dipper felt his face flush. "When did you…" "Back at my place, I pushed you against the wall? I ran my fingers through your hair…" Dipper's face couldn't get more red. "Okay! Okay I got it." With a swift motion, Bill got out of his chair and loomed over Dipper. He placed each hand on Dipper's shoulders and looked down at him. "I don't know why, but I keep thinking about you, and it's driving me crazy." Dipper looked up at him and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Bill's confession felt so real, and so raw that he couldn't help himself. He leaned up and kissed him.

Bill moaned as they continued to make out, pushing himself further down against Dipper. Finally he pulled back and pulled Dipper from his chair. Dipper sputtered some nonsense, but before he knew it they were in Dipper's room. Dipper slammed the door shut and locked it. He ran a hand through his hair, filled with a little doubt. 'What am I doing? This is too fast…' Dipper considered opening the door, but Bill was on him in a second. Bill began pushing him against the wall. Bill grabbed Dipper's shirt and began to make out with him once more. Bill's mind was clear for once, only thinking about Dipper and his lips.

Bill led them toward the bed. He quickly pulled Dipper's shirt off his body and began to lick down his neck. Bill slid his hands up Dipper's waist and caressed his body. Finally he pushed Dipper down onto the bed. Dipper was about to protest when Bill straddled his waist. Bill put a hand on each shoulder and leaned in close to Dipper's face. "If you really don't want to, we can stop now." Bill's warmth was spreading all over Dipper. His breathing was ragged and his mind was racing. 'Is this okay? What's going to happen?' Bill waited for what seemed like an eternity. He was worried Dipper wouldn't accept him. He looked down at Dipper and enjoyed the sight. Bill closed his eyes and thought to himself for a moment. 'This is for the revenge plan, it's all for the plan.' Bill opened his eyes once more, pink covering his cheeks when he took in the sight of a flustered Dipper with his mouth slightly agape. "Bill...I….I think it's okay…" Bill grinned.

Bill kissed Dipper, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Bill let his hands drift further down and began to undo his pants. Dipper froze for a moment before relaxing. Bill continued and finally pulled Dipper's pants down and threw them to the ground, having to get off him for the moment.

Bill pulled on Dipper's legs to drag him closer. Dipper looked up at Bill with a flush covering his face. "Bill…" Dipper's breathing was getting louder and he was growing harder with every touch. Finally, Bill grasped Dipper's length in his right hand and began stroking it softly. Dipper moaned loudly, pushing his hips upwards into Bill's hand to try and feel more.

Bill used his left hand to roam Dipper's torso, feeling every bit of skin his hand could reach. Dipper clutched the bedsheets with his hands, holding onto them tightly. Bill moved his hands down and began to caress Dipper's thigh while his other hand stroked Dipper's shaft. Bill was pleased with the sounds coming from Dipper. Dipper closed his eyes and moaned softly. Just when he thought he was getting used to the feelings, he felt a warm wet sensation. "Aah!" Dipper nearly shot up in surprise. Looking at Bill, Dipper saw him using his tongue on the tip of his member as he continued stroking the shaft. Bill's other hand began digging into Dipper's thighs. After covering the tip in saliva, Bill took the entirety of Dipper into his mouth. Dipper couldn't hold back the large moan that came from his throat.

Dipper already felt pressure building up, but whatever Bill was doing felt so good. Bill cupped Dipper's balls, and then bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the shaft as it moved in and out of his mouth. Bill went slow at first, but then began moving his head at a faster rate. "Ah, Bill...I think I'm going to…" Dipper screamed as he came into Bill's mouth. He felt as if his whole body was shaking. Bill swallowed everything and slowly pulled Dipper from his mouth. He grinned while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How was that?" Dipper's eyes were half lidded and he groaned slightly. "Bill, that was...amazing.." Bill smiled, feeling happy of what he had accomplished. 'Good, now he'll fall for me for sure!' Bill continued saying to himself that it was all for his revenge. Bill looked down and noticed his own erection throbbing in his pants. 'Hm. I. Did. Not. Expect. That.' Bill looked at Dipper again and saw his flushed face and naked body sprawled across the bed. Bill wanted to ravage him badly, but he didn't want to rush things. Dipper blinked a bit and noticed Bill's situation. "Do...do you want me to do something?" Dipper was barely able to finish the sentence. Dipper crawled toward Bill and Bill's breathing got heavier as he approached.

Dipper blushed, fumbling with Bill's pants. 'How did he make it look so easy?' Dipper thought as he motioned for Bill to get up and remove his pants. Bill happily obliged. Bill sat at the edge of the bed and Dipper stood next to him, still nude. Dipper leaned in and began to make out with Bill. Bill's mind was swimming and all he could focus on was Dipper. It felt like forever until Dipper grabbed Bill's erection in his left hand and began to stroke it gently. Dipper used his other hand to tangle his fingers in Bill's hair. Bill moaned when he felt a tug on his hair. Dipper moved his mouth down to Bill's neck and began sucking on it. Bill grabbed Dipper's shoulders. "More." Bill groaned. Dipper began moving faster, using his other hand to scrape his nails along Bill's body. Bill started to sway, unsure if he could keep sitting up on his own. Dipper noticed and decided to get down on his knees. Dipper copied the movements Bill went through earlier and began licking Bill's shaft. Once he spread his saliva around, he tried putting all of it in his mouth, using his hands to cover what didn't fit. Bill leaned forward and moaned loudly. It was something he had never felt before, and it felt amazing. Bill knew he couldn't last much longer. He grabbed Dipper's head with both of his hands and grabbed fistfulls of hair. Dipper moaned and Bill could feel the vibrations.

Bill pulled Dipper's hair and used it to control his head, forcing him to move back and forth. Dipper moaned, enjoying the feeling of his hair being pulled. Bill couldn't hold back anymore and came in Dipper's mouth. Dipper was surprised, but managed to keep everything in his mouth. Bill fell back on the bed. Dipper smiled, satisfied at how well he did. Suddenly I feeling of regret washed over him. 'What if that was all he wanted? What if he stops seeing me now?' Dipper ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to banish the thoughts. He decided to lay next to Bill, and turned his head to look at him. Bill smiled when he felt Dipper next to him. "That was amazing kid." Dipper slapped his arm weakly. "Not much younger than you." He breathed out. Dipper noticed Bill's smile and closed his eyes, smiling himself.


	10. First Fight

Bill: What's going on here? What is this?

Dipper: Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot is it? *grin*

Bill: Shut it pine tree!

Author: Well. That was nice! :3 Just wait til you see what happened next! Sorry for the delay in writing, I had issues with the chapter title and I had to rework this chapter. I think I wrote it over like 3 or 4 times! "

 **Chapter 10: First Fight**

Bill woke up in a comfortable bed, but he felt a heavy weight on half his body. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to find Dipper, cuddled against him. Bill smiled before mentally slapping himself. 'I did NOT just find that cute...stupid fleshbag making me feel weird…' Bill looked down at Dipper again, but with a frown. He knew he'd have to go all the way in order to exact his perfect revenge. He knew that he had to make sure that the Pine Tree was fully enamoured with him. Bill moved to get up, waking up Dipper in the process. "Bill? Is something wrong?" Bill glanced at the clock. It was the middle of the night. "I can't sleep anymore. I also think I might be hungry." Dipper sat up. "Well, we never did have any dessert." Bill grinned. "Oh I'd beg to differ." He raised an eyebrow and winked. Dipper flushed a bit, coughing to clear his throat. "Well, we could go get ice cream or something." Bill waved dismissively. "What kind of ice cream place is open at midnight?" Dipper faltered for a moment before brightening up. "I think there's a 24 hour Baskin Robbins! We'd need to use the drive thru though." Bill started getting dressed. "Sounds like a plan." Dipper smiled.

Dipper drove the two over to the Baskin Robbins and they ordered ice cream. Dipper parked the car and they sat on the hood while eating their ice cream. As they chatted, a car drove quickly down the road. It was a cherry red corvette and the driver slammed on the breaks after passing Dipper's car. It slowly reversed and Pacifica Northwest slyly stepped out of the car. "Diiipper! I haven't seen you in forever!" She waved at him and rushed over, her cheeks slightly flushed." She glanced briefly over to Bill. "Who's your friend?" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh this is Bill, he's new to town." Pacifica raised an eyebrow at the name. Dipper shook his head. "No relation. I think." Pacifica seemed to trust his word and smiled at Dipper. "So, what are you doing here so late in the middle of the night?" Dipper raised his ice cream up. "Just a craving for ice cream, how about you?" Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Trying to escape a my dad's party for the moment. It was so boring. Hey! You guys should come over! It'll be less boring with you two there!" Dipper averted the gaze on him. "Gee I'm not so sure...it is late." Bill grinned "C'mon, let's go party." Bill leaned in and whispered in Dipper's ear "We took a nap already anyway." Dipper turned pink. Pacifica glanced at Bill and huffed through her nose. She looked back at Dipper trying her best to look cute. "Pleeease? It's so boring there!" She flipped her hair and smiled. "C'mon, it'll be fun, like the old days. Besides it's only midnight and this party is killing me with boredom!" Dipper gave in and shrugged. "I guess so."

Dipper followed Pacifica's car to her large home. All three of them walked in. The party was not that big, but consisted of a bunch of gentlemen sitting in a room. Pacifica's father could be seen in the center, drinking and talking about a story from long ago. Pacifica rushed past, pulling Bill and Dipper along. Preston happened to notice his daughter walk by. "Pacifica! Come here my darling!" Pacifica froze in place and groaned. She looked at the two before apologizing. "Excuse me a moment." Pacifica walked over to her father, who seemed to want to parade his daughter for all to see.

"Isn't she beautiful? And so well behaved." Preston smiled and twirled his daughter in the center of the crowd. "AND... she's currently studying business and is single." A few of the older men in the crowd nodded and murmured to themselves. "If you'll excuse me, I have some guests…" Preston looked over at the two who were standing in the hallway. "And just WHO are these guests sweetheart?" Preston's voice lowered considerably and he tried to hide the frown forming on his face. "Just some friends from town." Pacifica waved to the crowd. "Pleasure to see all of you again, but I must be going." Pacifica walked over to the two and pushed them further inside. Preston glared at the two men and his face began to turn red at the whispers of the other gentlemen in the room.

"So...what was that about?" Bill questioned aloud. Dipper elbowed him in the side. Pacifica shook her head. "Just my dad trying to get me to "Marry Up" to one of the sons of his rich friends." Pacifica shrugged it off and led them to the patio. She took a seat on the outdoor sofa and invited the boys to sit down next to her. "So, what are you two boys doing out so late together?" Pacifica scooted closer to Dipper as if she were interested in the conversation. She looked at him closely and smiled. Bill looked at her expression and frowned.

Dipper laughed nervously, coughing at the end of his laugh. "Well we were in the mood for some ice cream…" Pacifica glanced at Bill and back at Dipper. "Well yeah, you told me that, but why so late? You never seemed like the going out for a fun time in the middle of the night type of guy." She wasn't stupid, she knew that something more was going on, but she wasn't sure what. Bill grinned and spoke "So what about you princess? Are you a night owl?" Pacifica stared at Bill for a moment before speaking. She didn't trust him or his sly smile. "Kind of, I don't like getting up early, and I usually stay up pretty late." She flashed a fake smile. "Hey Bill, will you excuse us for a moment?" Pacifica looked at Dipper. "Hey Dipper, I wanted to show you something. I thought you might like it." Pacifica dragged Dipper from the sofa and led him to the edge of the balcony.

Pacifica looked at Dipper. It had been forever since she had seen him last. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't have thoughts about him the past couple of years. Wondering about his family and how he was doing would sometimes make a smile creep up on her face. "I need to ask you something…" Dipper was still a bit absent minded from his time about Bill, so he just nodded. "What's going on with you and this Bill person? Are you sure he's trustworthy?" Dipper blushed a bit wondering what he could say. "I'm not sure. I mean we hang out, we're friends…" "Have you guys made out?" Pacifica stared into Dipper's face. She wanted the truth and she wanted to know if she still had a chance. Dipper didn't answer but he thought about just how much Bill changed his outlook on relationships.

Bill glared at the two from his seat. He couldn't hear them too well, but he knew they were talking about him. He saw the blonde get close to Dipper, whispering. 'She's going to ruin my plans! How DARE she! Dipper is MINE!' Bill resisted the urge to get up and drag Dipper back to him. 'Be calm. Relax. Don't scare him off. You need this to work.' Bill ran his hand through his hair. Pacifica looked away from Dipper. "I guess that means I'm too late huh?" She turned back and smiled. "If you like him like that Dipper, then I trust you to make the right decision. But if you need anything, or anything goes wrong, I'll be there for you. Okay?" Dipper couldn't speak. "I...I don't know what to say." Pacifica sighed. "You don't have to say anything, but maybe we could still hang out? As friends?" Dipper smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah that sounds good."

The two walked back over to Bill, pink blushing on Pacifica's cheeks and Dipper flush with red. Bill huffed a bit at the two. Dipper sat next to Bill and placed a hand on his knee. "Sorry about that, we...uh...there's….um.." Pacifica cut off Dipper. "Look, I've known Dipper for a long time and we've never met, I just wanted to talk about old stuff…" Bill rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever, it's cool. Hey Dipper, when are we going to head out? I'm getting a little tired." Dipper looked at Bill. He knew Bill wasn't tired, but he gave in, seeing as how he sat there while he chatted with Pacifica. "Yea we should get to bed. I MEAN um, we need to get you to bed, THAT IS, I should take you home." Dipper ran a hand down his flushed face. Pacifica smiled. "Yea have fun you two. And Dipper, Don't forget, if you ever need anything I'll be here." Bill glared silently at her. 'Oh yea, I bet she'd like it if he went to her…'

The drive back was silent for a while before Dipper broke the silence. "We just talked you know." Bill looked at Dipper without expression showing on his face. "I know, I saw." Dipper rubbed his head. "Look I'm...not...this whole thing is kind of new for me. I don't know if you're jealous or if…" Bill looked insulted. "JEALOUS? Me? Whatever! Like I care! She can have you all she wants because I. COULDN'T. CARE. LESS! " Dipper felt a pang of pain in his chest at the remark. He returned with a shout of his own. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT ALL STUPID JUST BECAUSE I TALK TO A FRIEND! I REALLY LIKE YOU, MAYBE EVEN LOVE YOU, BUT NOT WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" Bill's mouth closed quickly and a small blush slowly covered his face. 'I think that's the first time somebody said they liked me, I didn't think anyone could really love me…' Bill slapped his face for a moment, his eyes wide with shock. Bill looked back at a silent, but questioning Dipper and spoke quietly. "Look, I...may...have possibly overreacted, but you DID take a long time to talk and left me alone...I was bored….and...I'm not mad." Dipper's face relaxed a bit, but he kept side glancing at Bill to see if he had more to say. They arrived at Bill's place. Bill looked at his house, and then back to Dipper. "and...I uh...I..." Bill didn't know why it was so hard to just lie to him about his emotions. "IstilllikeyouandI'llseeyouaround!' Bill left the car quickly, running to his house and slamming the door before Dipper could squeak out a "wait…".

Inside his home, Bill brought a hand to his forehead. 'What's wrong with me?!' Bill was feeling stranger and stranger. He thought about his plan. He was to woo the pine tree, which seemed to have worked so far, and then woo the shooting star and make them fight. However, the thought of wooing shooting star and betraying Dipper make his stomach ache and his head hurt. 'Fine plan B, I can just stab him while he's asleep!' Bill's face contorted to one of pain and he realized he liked that plan even less. Bill slumped to the floor and covered his face in his hands. 'Crap.'

Dipper sat in his car, contemplating knocking on Bill's door. He gripped the wheel tightly. 'Maybe, Maybe he needs some space…' Dipper drove home. When he got there, he found Mabel had already gone to bed.

Over the next couple days, Bill was either working or spent time alone at home.


End file.
